Baby, I'm Your Biggest Fan
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: "Jess, he's your biggest fan...don't let him slip away."


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this...Nick Jonas owns the song and Nickelodeon owns BTR and all characters! My twin owns Jessa Couture... Love you, Becca/ Bumble B/Bexxi...even if we were arguing over me updating LOL**

* * *

Logan was in love…not with Camille, with the new girl, Jessa Couture. She just moved her around the same time as they did. She was Gustavo's new girl project. Sure, she wasn't as famous as BTR, but she was close enough to it. She has an amazing voice and exceptional dance moves (according to Mr. X) and to the guys, she was beautiful. Her brown eyes glistened in the light, her hair in any style fit her face perfectly, but she unintentionally got Logan's attention first, so the other guys backed off.

Logan was shy…and by shy, that meant he would clam up when he even stood by Jess. She was too popular for him to date, that's what he said in his mind. The other guys though he was being ridiculous and she would totally go out with him. He had different thoughts about what she'd think of him. She would probably think he's a nerd, dork, geek and every other word in the book they called smart kids.

Friday night, Logan was walking from the studio. The guys didn't wanna miss the hockey game, so he let them go without. He told them that he had enough money for a cab, which he really did, but he wanted to clear his mind. The main thing or person was Jessa. She always flooded his mind, but she was there all day today. He couldn't think straight from all his thinking of Jessa's smile, the pretty way her hair flipped and the cute way her lips curl when she's thinking.

He walked for a couple of minutes and he was thinking so much that he ran into the very same person that occupied his mind at that very second. The person fell to the ground and a loud 'Ow' was heard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jess! I didn't mean to bump into you like that." He said as he helped her up and started to brush her off.

"It's okay, Loges. We all are busy with you guys new album coming out and my new tour starting up soon." Jess said as she brushed off some of the dirt.

"Yeah, that's why I'm nervous." He said, just agreeing with the pretty girl

"Hey, are you gonna sing in tonight's Bonfire Jamboree? The guys told me you wrote a song." she asked looking at the brown eyed boy's face.

"Um, maybe. I wanted to sing it for this special person, but I don't know if they would like the song." He told her.

"Well, Logan, I've only a one piece of advice for you. Dream bigger than ever before because that same dream could the next part of reality." She told him and then she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey, weren't you going that way?" he said pointing to her original direction.

Jessa looked back confused, but then I dawned on her, "Yeah, I actually was.", and then she walked the way Logan was pointing.

"Hey, Jessie!" he called after the girl.

"Yeah Logan?" she said as she looked at him once more.

"Come to the bonfire tonight…I'll sing that song." He told the now smiling girl.

"Great, I can't wait! Save me a front row seat." She said as she skipped away from the smiling boy.

'_God, she's amazing…' _He thought as he started towards the Palmwoods again.

~~~2 Hours Later~~~

The whole Palmwoods was there. Some with their instruments and song lyrics, practicing frantically and others were sitting around the pool, snacking and talking, waiting for the first performance of the night.

As moments passed, Katie Knight stepped up to the mic. She got stuck with announcing the acts after her 'mishap' with Bitters, a giant snake and sour milk, but she didn't mind at all. She loved hearing and seeing what real kookiness lied behind the walls of this hotel.

"Hey guys, welcome to another amazing night of talent, weirdness and future famous music. Tonight's bonfire is gonna be extra exciting with our first time singer/performer Logan Mitchell. I've heard that the song he's performing is amazing, if I do say so myself. So let's give it up for Logan!" she announced as Logan walked up to the mic.

"Hey, guys! How are you tonight? I bet none of you are used to hearing the Logan Mitchell singing without the rest of BTR, but this is a song I wrote for a special person and I was hoping I could find hr in the crowd tonight. Hey Jessie, you out there? I want you to come up to the stage?" he spoke into the mic.

'_I can't wait for the song tonight! I bet Logan worked really hard on it…wait, did he just say Jessie? That's my nickname…wait, does he mean me? Well I better walk to the stage…'_ she thought as she walked and sat on the stool.

She watched as Logan grabbed the guitar from the corner of the room and walked to stand in front of the mic.

"This one's for Jess." He said before strumming the first notes to his song.

Jess smiled and happy tears streamed down her face. So, she was the girl Logan fell for? If she would have known that…she could've told him her feelings for him. She didn't think about that, though. She listened as the boy she loved played his song he wrote for her.

Logan hit the final note of the song as the entire crowd erupted into claps and whoops through the pool area, and Jess any different from the rest of the crowd. She got up from the stool and walked over to him. The crowd quieted down as she got closer to Logan.

"You wrote that for me? Why?" she asked as she wiped the new forming tears from her eyes.

"I could never talk to you like I do with other girls…you made me nervous, clammy, and scared to be rejected."

"Loges, I could never reject you! I mean you're funny, extremely smart, talented and cute. I could never do that to you….but I can do this." She said as she let her lips travel to his. They kissed for a moment before the crowd simultaneously said 'awww'.

The two teens separated as they both blushed. Logan looked into Jess' brown eyes and asked her the question he's wanted to since he first helped her with her dance moves.

"Yes, Logan! I would love to be your girlfriend!" she told him as she brought him in for another kiss. The crowd awed again as the couple danced to BTR's 'Cover Girl' playing lightly in the background.

"Baby, I'm your biggest fan." He sang into her ear.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this fic and yes, it IS a oneshot, unless you have ideas for me...**

**Becca, I'm watching you...ok, that made me sound like a stalker. Love you girly cow!**

**Here's a link to the song instead because no one actually enjoyed the story because of the lyrics:**

** watch?v=ScZkkVJ_uBo**

**~~~MissH2O~~~**


End file.
